


Twighlight Dreams

by Nightlore106



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A world between worlds, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because Gray Jedi are better, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dimension Travel, Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Gray Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magic, Mando is best dad, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Original Mythology, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Mando, Reader Is Badass, Reader is a Goddess, Reader-Insert, Sarcastic Mando, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Soft Mando, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Child - Freeform, The Force, They are basically the same thing, Touch-Starved, World Travel, animal guides, tagging as we go, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlore106/pseuds/Nightlore106
Summary: They say that every soul has a mate. One so intrinsically meshed with another that even the Gods can't tell the difference between the two. Every bond has a unique way of connecting mates with each other. Some feel the emotions of their other half. Others receive any markings made on their mate's flesh. Special cases allow bonded pairs to speak telepathically. But of all these gifts, the most precious and rarest is called the Twilight State; to put simply, Dreams.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cucumber_McCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucumber_McCool/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It has been about 7 years give or take, since I have written anything that wasn't an Ad. So I apologize in advance! This is also my first time writing a Reader fic._
> 
> _I would like to thank the lovely Cucumber-mccool for bringing back a little bit of my creativity and wonder. My imagination has been running amok! (I am also gifting this little piece to you as well!) 💜_
> 
> _This story is originally posted on Tumblr by the same name under Nightlore106. The content is the same but with some complimentary gifs to add to each chapter!_
> 
> _Dislcaimer: Star Wars and The Mandalorian belongs to Lucas Films. I only own my ideas._

####  **Prelude**

It is always the same thing. 

Everytime unconsciousness takes its hold I wake up in this unchanging place. A place constantly stuck between sunrise and sunset, a beautiful kaleidoscope of soft and vibrant colors, forever in twilight. Everything glows in golden cotton candy esque colors, while the light from the planet's only sun dances around like fireflies on a Summer's Eve. 

As always the same soft breeze flutters through the vast flower filled meadow. Tall golden grass and flora of all colors sway from the wind while the branches of outlying trees gently dance to the unheard melody. 

Nearby a small river steadily flows, it's glittering crystal clear waters gives all who gaze upon it a beautiful view of the precious stones that slumber below. Stones made smooth from the water's tender caresses. Precious due to the fact that they are not mere stones but gems of all kinds. Some of them recognizable from my world and others of the unknown. 

The sky is just as clear as it was the first time I saw it. The unpolluted sight allows one to see the stars of the unknown galaxies above, while the rest of the sky view is filled with the planet's arching three moons. One of violet, one of cerulean, and one of emerald.

The sight of this planet never ceases to amaze me, this beauty and peace is too divine to be real.

This place that never changes, where I want nor need for anything, is but a dream. I know this to my core, despite how real everything is and feels. If not for the peaceful splendor, then truly for the fact that I have never explored past this meadow I always wake in. I have never had the desire to do so. Just the thought of it feels foriegn. 

For why would I leave such peace? 

I have all I need. Flowers a plenty, water from the near by river, a well loved blanket tucked into the middle of the meadow, several plush pillows to rest upon, and a basket of food that never seems to empty. 

Oh, and let's not forget him.

There is no night or day, no seasons. The only passing of time is marked by our arrival and our departure. Since this dream has begun there has always been just him and I. A true constant no matter what, just like this place.

Yet at the same time, this is where the changes begin. While the dream stays true to its consistency, we do not.

I was nine the first time unconsciousness brought me to this place. Even now, after sixteen years, I'm still bewildered as to how my mind has managed to create such a fantasy, let alone the man who hunts it. That amazingly enough I have watched the boy I met long ago become a man; that the mere girl I was then has become a woman. 

As the years have ticked by, my visits to this dream grew more frequent. My twenty-fifth birthday is just months away and more often than not I find myself slipping into unconsciousness during the day. Not even my waking hour is safe, for this dream has blended into reality. What once used to be youthful fantasies, innocent Daydreams, has grown to be a worry for those I still have left around me. I have to hide these slips for the sake of keeping my claim of sanity. 

For as a Maiden of the Temple I must Ascend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think that went well... Til next time!_


	2. The Sun, The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**They say that every soul has a mate. One so intrinsically meshed with another that even the Gods can't tell the difference between the two. Every bond has a unique way of connecting mates with each other. Some feel the emotions of their other half. Others receive any markings made on their mate's flesh. Special cases allow bonded pairs to speak telepathically. But of all these gifts, the most precious and rarest is called the Twilight State; to put simply, Dreams.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So this chapter ended up being kind of dark? I don't know how that happened, but to be fair every time I go to write for this series it has a mind of its own and takes on it's own form. My intention for this series is to be dream like, that sweet spot in between dreaming and hazy awareness of reality.  
>  My inspiration for this series came from:  
> Cucumber-mccool  
> Niall Horan - Nice to Meet Ya  
> The Longest Journey (an amazing game series)  
> Wlop - Ghostblade_

#### 

Chapter 1: The Sun, The Moon

_**xXx** _

_A long time ago the Universe was born and from it came the Gods. When the star dust settled they chose one amongst themselves to lead Creation. Her purpose was to thread life together and bind the souls all while weaving them into the story of being, a keeper of Time and Time itself, and in return Creation named her Fate. Magic tumbled from her lips as spells weaved from her fingers creating, binding, and guiding. The most beloved of her creations was that of the beings she created. They were both of man and woman, with four arms, four legs, and a face on both sides. But the others of her kin feared such creatures and in punishment split the beings apart. Mass grief fell amongst the creatures causing many to fade away. With dire desperation to save her treasures, Fate spent seven nights and seven days crafting before disappearing into the Dreaming Hour. Using her silken hair, the surrounding star dust, and the tears of the split souls together she bound and created Soulmates and the paths to guide them. The tale of Fate and what has become known as the Creation of Soulmates has been lost to ancient times. Yet to this day Fate stays hiding away, tucked within the stars while she spins and spells all those lost souls back to their mates. Slowly but surely mending the rift left by her brethren._

_**xXx** _

The carefree hub of life during Waking Hour has neared its end, slowly trickling into the drowsy affair that Mid-Summer nights are known for. Those few souls left awake are dawdling by in sluggish states. Sugar spun promises of comfort and rest are whispered in the passing breeze. This night is deceptive in it's somberness, for something ancient weaves new beginnings into the tapestry of time. A spell hangs thickly in the air. And in the distance a sweet melody can be heard, but what comfort it brings depends on which pith it comes.

Two women sing eerily similar songs, each clutching a precious bundle close to their bosom.

_**You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine...**_

The first is cradling a drowsy young boy to her as she rests upon his bed. Six steps away, leaning on the door frame, is the woman's husband. His sturdy frame is softened by the halo of light streaming in from the hallway. A knowing smile graces the mans face as his heart melts lovingly at the scene before him.

_**You are my Moonshine, my only Moonshine..**._

The second woman is carrying a quiescent young girl, holding her tightly as she runs through the dark woods. Sickly light rains down in streams, scattering through gaps in the tree tops as it radiates hauntingly from its source; a single pale waxing crescent moon hanging in the pitch black sky. This inconsistency of ill lighting forces the woman to rely on her lithe figure in order to navigate her path. Dense thicket claws at bared silken flesh in retaliation to being disturbed. Fading in the distance behind the two soul survivors of this night, stands a humble abode engulfed in ravenous flames. Soot mixes in with the fluffy pearlescent lavender snowflakes drifting from the heavens.

_**You make me happy, when my skies are grey..**._

The boy whimpers softly. His tear stained cheeks glisten from the light that has managed to creep around his father's mighty frame resting in the doorway. Though the tears have now been soothed, his scuffed knees still sting. The boy struggles in his fight to stay awake. Both of his hands are tightly entangled within the soft red cloth of his mother's sleeve. 

_**I'll make you happy, when your skies are grey...**_

Heart pounding, the woman finally makes it to the riverbank. Tugging free from the unrelenting underbrush she breaks the sleeping surface of the wintered river. As she treads the icy depths, mindful of her treasured cargo, a weathered battle cry comes from the direction she's escaped. The cry is fierce but short lived, for in it's place a blood curdling inhuman roar rages. Whatever was left of the surrounding wildlife quickly flees.

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you...**_

It appears that the battle is lost as the boy finally gives in to the sweet embrace of slumber. The woman gently tucks a feathery stray lock of curly brown hair behind her son's ear. Saying goodbye for now, she tenderly places her lips upon the sun kissed skin of the boy's forehead. The mother gently tries to disentangle herself from her child's firm grasp. Her husband chuckles lightly at the failed attempts.

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you...**_

At last the woman makes it to the other shore. Her agile form numbed from the glacial waters faithfully carries her forward. With great relief she finds her mount impatiently pawing at the smooth pebbles that makeup the riverbank. With a firm grip of the feline's fur, the weary female hoists herself and the small babe up in one graceful motion. Satisfied with it's mistress safely upon its back, the beast takes off for home. Swiftly leaving behind this crimson night.

_**Please don't take my Sunshine away...**_

With no chance of freedom in her forseeable future the woman curls up around the boy. The man finally leaves his door way post and comes to join his wife in their son's bed. Only then does the young one's grasp on his mother's sleeve finally loosen. With a smile of victory etched upon the child's face and the peaceful slumber of all three bed occupants; the night drifts by. 

_**Please don't take my Moonshine away...**_

_**xXx** _

Fading in rest from its filling feast, the raging fire has ceased. The once charming home nestled in the woods is nothing but embers and rubble. On the well worn path in front of the abode's aftermath lays a beautiful woman. 

Her scarlet stained lips are parted in a fierce battle cry while her glassy eyes are widened in shock. Life sustaining blood slowly dribbles from her nose and ears, while tears cascade from her eyes. Her left hand clutches one of her dual swords; it's mate stays lodged within a nearby colossal oak that has been partially charred from the fire's exuberance. The woman's sternum is torn open, leaving her freshly carved chest with a ghastly hole perfectly displaying the empty cavity. 

Her beating heart is held in the hand of a being resembling that of a man who has forsaken his mortality. The creature's pale lips split open wide in fiendish delight as it devours the bloody organ whole. Soulless eyes glint with mirth before flickering about. 

A pleased rumble slips into the night air as the monstrosity's search reveals a coveted treasure located at the base of the oak. There lays a violet dyed cloth wrapped within the grasp of the ghoul's previously forgotten dismembered limb. Crimson slicked bonney fingers reach down to collect the abandoned blanket that once belonged to the babe. Sharp claws snag and tear as the delicate fabric attempts to escape the fiend. With the cloth safely within its clutch; the creature intakes a savoring breath, filing away the sweet scent. 

The song has now ended leaving way to the Dreaming Hour, and with it the spell has settled. Strong in her will, Fate has made a choice. A path has been set, sewn into the tapestry.

_Two souls, now bound, are one._

_**xXx** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I feel bad that this took me so long, but I couldn't help myself. Originally both the prelude and this chapter were written during my breaks. Every time I went to proofread I ended up polishing this chapter._
> 
> _I hope everyone is doing well during these crazy times._


End file.
